Lawenda
by Oresammie
Summary: Błękit i czerwień mieszają się ze sobą tworząc różne odcienie fioletu. B.A.P ZeloxBang, YAOI


Obserwowałem cię przez cały ten czas. Zanim staliśmy się rozpoznawalni, a ludzie na ulicach zaczęli zwracać na nas uwagę. Byłeś niewinnym, słodkim chłopcem o uroczym uśmiechu. Zazdrościłem ci tej normalności.

Pamiętam, gdy nauka w szkole była dla ciebie dużym problemem – często siedziałeś ze zrezygnowaną miną nad swoimi podręcznikami obgryzając końcówkę ołówka. Dobrze wiedziałem, że wolisz tworzyć muzykę, śpiewać i rapować, to było twoim marzeniem. Przysiadałem się wtedy i tłumaczyłem na spokojnie temat wdychając zapach lawendy, tak słodki, ale pasujący do ciebie. Byłeś tylko dzieciakiem, który tak bardzo chciał się wyrwać od szarej codzienności. Wtedy wszystko wydawało się takie normalne.

Aż do czasu, gdy nas zauważono. Pierwszy wspólny teledysk i piosenka – wciąż potrafię sobie przypomnieć podniecenie, jakie nam wtedy towarzyszyło. Przestałem widzieć w tobie dziecko – wzrostem przypominałeś już niemalże mnie, co samo w sobie było niezwykłe. Pierwszy raz spojrzałem na ciebie jak na równego sobie. Zyskałeś powagę i wyciszenie, jednocześnie zachowując swoją niewinność i urok. Obserwowałem, jak tłumy nastolatek zachwycają się tobą, a ty powoli zatracałeś się w sławie. Miałeś dla mnie coraz mniej czasu, z kolei ja nie chciałem pławić się w blasku fleszy. Tak straciliśmy kontakt.

Pamiętam te zimne, ciemne wieczory spędzone przed telewizorem. Marnowałem czas oglądając filmy wojenne, a mój telefon leżał rozładowany gdzieś w kącie. Złapała mnie obojętność, automatycznie zarządzałem swoim życiem. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, co jest tego przyczyną. Nawet, gdybym wiedział, nie przyjąłbym tego do siebie – nie chciałem niszczyć ci radości z życia. Któregoś monotonnego wieczoru usłyszałem szczęk zamka w drzwiach i kroki zmierzające w kierunku mojej sypialni. Otworzyłeś drzwi wpuszczając przez próg nieco światła. Widziałem poczucie winy wymalowane na twojej twarzy, gdzieś w głębi czułem, że było to niewłaściwe. Przecież to ja odciąłem się od świata. Zaproponowałeś mi spacer, zarejestrowałem, jak cichy był twój głos. Nie powinieneś sobie tego sobie wyrzucać. Gdy zamykałem drzwi na klucz dopiero zauważyłem, że masz przy sobie deskorolkę. Był to ten stary i wytarty model, na który pomogłem ci uzbierać. Myślałem, że już dawno ją wyrzuciłeś, przecież była twoją pierwszą deskorolką. Uśmiechnąłeś się tak, jakbyś czytał mi w myślach, i odpowiedziałeś, że jesteś za sentymentalny, żeby ją wyrzucić. Tego wieczoru zapach lawendy roznosił się w powietrzu, a stukot kółek przerywał nocną ciszę. W tym dniu się pogodziliśmy i staliśmy się na powrót nierozłączni. Widziałem twój zachwyt, gdy spotkaliśmy resztę chłopaków. Mieliśmy stanowić zespół, twoje marzenia nareszcie się spełniły. Best Absolute Perfect. Tak, to pasowało do nas wszystkich – każdy był w czymś piekielnie dobry. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu zostałem wybrany na lidera. Wtedy zaczęła się nasza metamorfoza. Śmiałem się z twoich loczków i dokuczałem ci, dopóki sam nie zostałem przefarbowany na blond. Mogę szczerze powiedzieć, że wszyscy, wyłączając ciebie, wyglądaliśmy jak klony. Dobrze, że chociaż różniliśmy się wzrostem, chociaż i w tym aspekcie mnie dogoniłeś. Pamiętam, jak zaczęliśmy nagrywać nasz serial. Ta-dah it's B.A.P wymagało od nas dużej ilości skupienia i współpracy. Śmieszyła mnie wymyślona historia o tym, jak rzekomo cię stworzyłem. Dopiero później zdałem sobie sprawę, że było to prawdą. Te wszystkie zdjęcia i przygotowania do wydania Warriora wykańczały nas. Codziennie ciężko pracowaliśmy, po czym każdy z nas padał na łóżko i zasypiał. Pamiętam, jak raz zasnąłeś na moich kolanach. Przez chwilę byłem tym zdumiony, ale gdy godzinę później kładłem cię do twojego łóżka moje myśli podsunęły mi rozwiązanie. Sen jest dowodem zaufania do drugiego człowieka. Wtedy też podjąłem decyzję.

Data wydania Warriora zbliżała się nieustannie. Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, ale dni były jeszcze bardziej męczące, od tych, które już minęły. Widziałem jak bardzo byłeś tym wyczerpany, wtedy wszyscy utrzymywaliśmy się na napojach energetycznych z połączeniem małej ilości snu. Pomiędzy tym całym szumem dookoła nas dużo rozmyślałem i dochodziłem do wniosków, których wcześniej bym do siebie nie dopuścił. Nie wiem, dlaczego wybrałem akurat ciebie. Dlaczego to nie była jedna z tych przesłodzonych, piszczących dziewczynek, których było pełno. Zaczynałem inaczej patrzeć na to, co robisz i co do mnie mówisz. Zwykłe _„Yong Guk oppa~"_ potrafiło przyprawić mnie o szybsze bicie serca. Jakie miałem prawo niszczyć twoją niewinność? Wtedy myślałem, że żadne. Zacząłem się przed tym bronić. Nie zawsze mi się to udawało. Tak, jak wtedy, gdy z entuzjazmem opowiadałeś o nowych modelach deskorolek, o których marzysz. Jak zwykle dużo gestykulowałeś – to jeden z twoich nawyków, gdy jesteś bardzo podekscytowany. Nie umiem wyjaśnić, co robił ze mną twój szeroki uśmiech. Wtedy rozmyślałem, czy nie jestem aby za miękki? Przecież nie chciałem przegrać ze samym sobą.

Chaos. Tym jednym słowem mogę opisać to, co działo się po naszym debiucie. Tysiące wrzeszczących fanów, którzy nas podziwiali. Wtedy pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu płakałem. Nasze marzenie spełniło się, chociaż było tak nierealne, że często z niego żartowaliśmy. Tym razem byłeś przygotowany – nie dałeś się złapać w lepką sieć sławy. Występowaliśmy przed tłumami, a w zaciszu po prostu spędzaliśmy czas ze sobą. Zostawałeś ze mną, aby oglądać filmy wojenne. Dobrze wiem, że wcale cię nie interesowały, ale byłem ci za to wdzięczny. Rozśmieszałeś mnie swoimi tekstami o cherry tomatoes, które rzucałeś akurat, gdy się tego nie spodziewałem. Traktowałem twoje wygłupy z pobłażaniem, często zapominając o kontrolowaniu swoich uczuć. I tak często twoje włosy były czochrane przeze mnie, zwyczajem były też żartobliwe przepychanki. Wszystko zmieniło się w dniu, gdy zjawiłeś się koło mnie i po prostu przytuliłeś. Zmroziło mnie na chwilę. Powoli cię objąłem, wdychając zapach znajomej mi już lawendy. Wtedy też zrozumiałem, że nie warto walczyć ze sobą. Jestem wojownikiem i nigdy się nie poddaję.

Pamiętam zdziwienie w twoich oczach, gdy pierwszy raz się przełamałem i pozwoliłem sobie na pocałowanie ciebie. W moich oczach twoja wieloletnia niewinność runęła bezpowrotnie, gdy bez zastanowienia sięgnąłeś do mnie, aby być bliżej. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego uczucia, gdy z własnej woli postanowiłeś być blisko, ba, odpowiadać na moje pocałunki. Chrzanić odwieczne ludzkie pragnienie latania – to było tysiąc razy lepsze. Twój przyspieszony oddech był jedynym dźwiękiem, który wtedy słyszałem. Pierwszy raz czułem się tak skołowany, że nie wiedziałem, co mam ci powiedzieć. Trzask drzwi obudził nas z letargu, oderwaliśmy się od siebie i jedynie twoje zamglone oczy mogły zdradzić, że cokolwiek zaszło. Obserwowałem cię przez następne dni, uśmiechałeś się i zachowywałeś normalnie, tylko coś w twoim spojrzeniu niemalże parzyło moją skórę. Któregoś wieczora, gdy przygotowywałem się do snu, zastałem cię w swoim progu. Gdy tylko zauważyłeś, że odkryłem twoją obecność, przytuliłeś się do mnie i zacząłeś opowiadać o tym, co działo się w twojej głowie przez te kilka dni. O tym, jak źle się czułeś, ponieważ jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. O tym, jak miałeś wiele wątpliwości przez to, co zrobiliśmy. Gdy zacząłem się powoli pogrążać w niemej rozpaczy, opowiedziałeś o ostatniej rzeczy. O tym, że wcale cię nie obchodzą te zmartwienia, bo najgorszą rzeczą byłoby odrzucenie swoich uczuć do mnie. Tej nocy nie spałem sam.

Jest noc, jedna z wielu, którą tutaj przesypiamy. Twój spokojny oddech zakłóca ciszę panującą w pokoju. Nie pamiętam, od kiedy pozwoliłem ci spać u mnie – może od tej nocy, gdy okazało się, że wcale nie byłeś taki niewinny? Czuję ciepło bijące od twojego ciała i nieodłączny zapach lawendy. Podejrzewam, że często wykorzystujesz go specjalnie po to, aby mną manipulować. Cóż, a ja wtedy udaję głupiego i po prostu się temu poddaję. Uśmiecham się do siebie, gdy przypominam sobie twoje liczne próby drażnienia mnie. Mimo upływu czasu ty dalej pozostałeś taki sam. Przysuwam się do ciebie i odgarniam jasne kosmyki, które opadły ci na oczy. Odwracasz się i we śnie przytulasz się do mnie. Zamykam oczy i z westchnieniem zanurzam twarz w twoich włosach wdychając ulubiony zapach.

**Miłość pachnie lawendą.**

- Dobranoc, słodki Zelo.


End file.
